


And betrayal rusts your bones like the blood splattered onto her knife

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Chapter 1 Spoilers, Child Abandonment, F/M, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Murder, Non-Linear Narrative, PROBABLY IDK IMAO, Speculation, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Universe Alteration, probably inaccurate, sort of i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Everyone thinks she couldn't hurt a soul.(Her bite is worse than her bark)





	And betrayal rusts your bones like the blood splattered onto her knife

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the deal my dudes I know nothing about v3 besides the fact that kaede kills avocado man. Idk why and this is just sort of my current interpretation/speculation, so I'm sorry if I'm off about anything. Idk what I'm doing it's like 1:30 am

Saihara trusts kaede with all his heart.

(He shouldn't.)

 

 

  
Her playing is beautiful, sad tones crashing down like a symphony, chaotic, devastating, glorious, like her. She smiles, softly, heartbrokenly resigned.

(All he can think of is how her hand felt in his, as he reaches out, trying to catch her before she slips away, like everything else in his life.)

 

It starts like this: kaede can't handle the thought of being alone

 

She remembers her mom, and dad, remembers a park bench she was told to sit at, to wait at, that they'd return shortly.

(She remembers that they didn't.)

 

She knows everyone is going to abandon her, she knows no matter how many smiles or how much kindness they fake that they wouldn't hesitate to stick a knife in her. She decides that it's better if she betrays them first. Still, she plays her part, the kind hearted musician that couldn't hurt a soul. It's all just make believe.

It gleams in her hand behind her back, as she leans down to kiss him. Amamis mouth is open, just a bit, allowing her. She moves to position the tip above his head, the tip gracing his green mop.

(She can't do it.)

 

It continues like this: she's sick of being uncertain

 

Saihara blushes, and she smiles. It's a genuine one, for once, until it fades. She wants to apologize to him, almost, but can't find it in her. Instead she lifts her face to met his, their lips parting, pressing against each other tenderly. It's nothing like how she is with amami, rough kisses, holding onto him as if he'd disappear, no, it's more remorseful than anything. It's over before sahara's eyelashes can finish fluttering close, but it ingrains itself into his memory. She starts to open her mouth, as if to say something, but thinks better of it, eyebrows creasing together coupled with a sad smile.

(Her chapstick lingers on his lips as she turns away.)

(Amami is found dead the next day and he can't help but wish he did more.)

 

  
It ends like this: saihara wishes he was dead

(His first love dies in front of him.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I killed myself in less than 400 words


End file.
